From Canada To La Push
by TeamHotShirtlessGuys
Summary: When a girl from Canada moves down to La push, Paul Imprints on her. But things dont go right for Paul. She only has eyes for Seth. So how does THIS love triangle work. Especially if she hates Paul? New Author btw... Rated T for Pauls Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**AN: Well hello there. I hope you read this so I will make it short. New here. Hoping to update once a week. Graduating year so that might be thrown out the window. Anyway. I feel bad saying 2 things.  
1. Paul and Rachel aren't together. I feel bad about this cause I wanted it Canon (think that's the word)  
2. I want 1 review before I update. I really didn't wanna say it. But since I'm new I wanna know if I'm going alright.  
Plus since this prologue is really short I'm adding another chapter too.  
Anyway enjoy :)**

Prologue.

Yay. I finally have a guy after me. Who wouldn't be happy.

But then _boom_ love triangle.

How the hell am I supposed to choose. They are so different.

One romantic and sweet and awesome and handsome.

The other hot tempered and sexy and ignorant and _completely_ doable.

Both put me first and would do anything for me.

One wants me forever. While the other can dump me any time. But of course neither want to hurt me.

God one better do something that I hate so that it will make the choice easy, and soon. Sigh...

**AN: sorry for any errors  
Any review would be nice... like  
" dude that was awesome! "  
Or  
" dude. That kinda sucked monkey balls..."  
Anyway. Next chapter should be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**  
**AN: Here you go. As promised. 1 review please? Gosh I feel bad for saying that.**

**Disclaimer : Guys, I don't own this. All rights go their respected owners. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight much to many's disappointment. I own Alicia and her parents and Jay. But... not the other characters. If I did, well someone would have die when he should have and I would get the damn sexy Paul.**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

Alicia's POV  
Oh God. That's all I can think as we roll up to the new house. Pretty much the plainest, ugliest stupidest place ever. A pale blue - almost white- house with 3 pine trees out front, ugly looking shutters and a weird looking door. It's like someone went to a garage sale and picked up odd looking mitch-matching things and throw them around and *poof* a house came of it.

I really don't want to be here. The 'res' of 'la push'. Like seriously, who comes up with these things. These things can't be faked. I guess it doesn't matter. It's definitely not Canada. I wonder if this place even gets snow, does it ever stop rainin-

"LICI!" I'm cut from my inner monologue by my so-called step-mother.

"What!?" Do you want you, idiotic self-centered -

"Can you bring in my bags Sweetheart? You know 'cause I'm pregnant and all." Says Lucifer. I mean Lucy, the evil step-mother. The lady who finds an excuse to always bring everything back to the fact that Dad knocked her up.  
"Coming," your Highness. I say sarcastically back.

xXx

After unpacking the car, I tried to think of a possible way of getting out of unpacking the boxes. I knew I would have to do it eventually but not now.

After moving to a different country all I wanted to do was go for a long walk. So, of course Dad reading my mind offered to takes us all out for lunch.

So that's where I am. Sitting in the smallest diner I have ever seen. I guess that's one of the down sides to having a restaurant down on the Res, at least it was on the beach.

"Daddyyyyyyyy" I say stretching out the name. He knows I only ever say it that way if I want something.

"Just go for it, honey. Whatever it is, yes. But, at least you could tell me what you are going to do." He responds.

I smile. "Dad, you know me too well. Besides it's not like I'm going out to drink, smoke and party my way across the country. That'd be too-" I try and respond but get interrupted.

"Alicia! Watch what you say." Lucifer says.

"Seriously, chillax. I was just going to take a freaking walk on the freaking beach!" I say running out of the restaurant.

I walk thinking about everything I left behind in Canada, Jay and how Lucifer moved us here.

Soon I see the cutest little girl running my way with a big built guy running after her.

I bend down in time to catch the little girl."Hey, sweetie. Where are you going?" I ask.

"Wunning from Qwil." She says before giggling. And the big guy walking up too.

"And you must be Qwil." I say the way the toddler said.

"Quil, actually. And this is Claire. And you would be?" The big Guy asks, Quil.

"Alicia. But my friends call me Lici." I answer.

"And you're at the beach on such a crappy day because ...?" He asks.

"Because, because. Because Lucifer is such a witch moving us across the continent then using every conversation to lead back to her being knocked up. And if I even bring up a guy she says that I better not get knocked up. Like seriously, Jay and I never even thought that far ahead in our relationship. Of course once he heard I might be leaving he dumped me on the spot. And another thing. The house is the ugliest thing I have ever seen! Nothing like the other one. So maybe they were trying to do the whole "start new thing" to you know forget my mom. But I will never forget. And now I am blabbing on and on. Sorry." I say.

Well oops I didn't mean to explain my life to him. Gah!

"Nawh its okay. Go ahead blab all you want. Claire does it all the time. Don't you Hunny." He assured me and then looked at Claire.

She giggles again. Jeez. I wish that being a teenager was as easy as being a toddler. Giggling and laughing and everything just seems to be easy, at least easier.

"Alright I guess I better get going." I say while putting down Claire. Well tried is a better word. She just holds on for dear life. Wait. Could there be something going on that she doesn't want to go home? I owe it to her to at least check. Right?

"Okay maybe I should just take her with her. Since she won't let go." I smile, but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. I hope he doesn't know I'm lying.

"Yup, sure just heading to Emily's. My friend's fiancée. No need to worry. "Damn. He saw right through me.

"Alright, let's go." For the first time I was actually having fun in this place. Guess this place isn't so bad.

xXx

Paul's POV

I'm running patrol with Leah. Believe it or not we actually got along.

_'No need to be so dramatic Paul'_she thinks

_'Not my fault that not only me but the whole pack can't believe that we get along.'_ I think back.  
_  
'Yeah I gu-'_

_'Leech!'_I think. The thought goes through my head unconsciously as soon as I smell that awful smell. Leah and I howl at the same time. Guess we are a good team. Woah what am I thinking... oh yeah, leech,leech, leech, leech! Run, run, run, run!

I feel Sam, Jake and Embry mind link with me.

_'I'm on the west side.'_I think.

_'Alright. Quil has Claire so he isn't coming.'_Embry thinks.

In phase Jared, Seth,Collin and Brady.

_'There's more than one.'_Seth thinks. Good thing he's small and can really run. Or he might have been left behind

_'Thanks for the vote of confidence Paul.'_He thinks sarcastically.

_'As you wish, Pup.'_I think back.

_'Boys! Shut it and run.'_Sam orders. And that's exactly what we do. When they finally catch up some are huffing and puffing but we totally got this. Wow. I'm giving myself another pep talk. I mentally sigh.

Seth was right. There are 2, a Blonde and a light gold-red haired one.

_'Oh fuck! Lizzie.' _Jake growls.

At that moment I was sucked back into a memory.

_"Hey, you okay? Hello? You there with the stolen car." _

And I was back.

_'Alright guys lets surround them.'_Sam says.

As we do Jacob's mind is going a mile a minute.

_'Jake!'_ I almost scream. _'Take the blonde.'_

Jake nodded, getting the attention of both leeches. And that's when we pounced. I get Lizzie while Sam gets Blondie.

Everyone, including our wolves were shocked, but joined in immediately. All but Jake. Jared, Seth and Embry helped me while the other pups joined Sam.

It all goes by in a blur and ends in smoke.

Jake sat there staring at the flames.

_'Jake she's gone. Give it up. Let's just back to Ems. She'll make you _all_ better.'_I try and say convincingly.

_'Sure, sure.'_he thought.

xXx

It was late afternoon when we finally got to Sam's and Emily's and the aroma of food came to us. Being us, we all ran and fought to get to the food first but were stopped by a Emily with crossed arms.

"Nuh-uh, ladys and guests first.' She says.

"You have been able to eat when ever so, no to that. And who is this guest." I say. Well that earned me a head slap and warning look from Sam. But that's when I saw a tall brunette turn around with angry yet sad eyes.

And that's when my luck got better. I just stared at her with wide eyes. She was beautiful and by the way my heart was racing and that I felt free and attached at the same time, I had just imprinted.

Instead of making a joke and laughing it all off like I thought my imprint would, she turned to Quil and buried her face in his chest.

He looked awkward for a second but then comforted her, making me growl.

He just looked up but continued.

_'How the fuck dare he. She is ours!' _My inner wolf growled.

She looked up one more time and when I think she's finally seen me. She looks right past me. I see Seth coming in with a gaping wound and his arm.

Ah shit. This might not be good. If she stays she finds out about us and then imprinting and then. Ah shit!

**AN: Sorry for any errors**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:  
AN: Got that review so here it is. I can now understand why authors always want reviews. To me it doesn't really matter but it is nice knowing someone likes it. Thanks to browneyedgurl790 for being the first to review. I was so excited that i got a review that i am going to update earlier. It took me about half an hour to do this from my ipod so we are going to see if this works. But anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer : Guys, I don't own this. All rights go their respected owners. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight much to many's disappointment. I own Alicia and her parents and Jay. But…not the other characters. If I did, well someone would have die when he should have and I would get the damn sexy Paul. Though I would love to own the artist.

Alicia's POV:

I huddle into Quil. I was crying about everything when those obnoxious guys came in. Of course I ended up spilling my life story to Emily too. She was just too nice. Why would anyone want to lie or even hurt her.

When I had first seen her scar it made her look dangerous, scary and mean all at the same time. But of course you can never judge a book by its cover. She was just a sweetheart.

When I had told her I was fine she looked at me like she could see right through me.

When I had said Lucifer had moved us down here, she had giggled. I hadn't known I was saying Lucifer until then. But after I explained and told Emily about her, Emily joined in calling her that and soon after Quil too. I felt for once like I was at home. I was smiling, laughing and having fun. I'd have to come back later. I knew I couldn't hide here forever. But I wanted to.

Emily had put food on the table in time for those guys to come running in. They were huge and of course attractive.

And then that guy had made a comment and I cracked again, cuddling into Quil.

Oh jeez, Quil smells bad. Like dirty diaper or something. Oh. That would be Claire. I look up to tell Quil be he's staring at that guy.

What the hell could be so interesting?

As I look up I see the guy looking at me not Quil but only in the corner of my eye. What I see first though is another -ugh- muscular guy coming in. What I notice second is that he has a gash on his arm. And he's just _staring_ at it.

"Oh My God. Are you okay?" I say running to him pushing the brick walls of guys aside.

He doesn't look up when he says " Nah I'm good it'll just -" He breaks off to look at me. I mean really look at me. I blush. "You're not supposed me be here!" He says looking around.

"Ah bullpoopie I'm not. Thank you very much but I was invited, by Quil." I say pointing at Quil.

He looks scared though. So I look back to the injured guy. It looked like his injured arm was healing as I stare. So that's what I do, stare. While everyone remains quiet. And that's when I see it, it _is_ healing as we stare.

"Um what the hell is going on?" I ask. God this is freaking me out.

I feel warm arms wrap around me and whip around to see the insulting guy. His hands start to come up to my neck so I try and get away.

Jeez, who is this guy. Touching me is. Definitely the wrong thing to do.

I start hitting him -oww that hurts- and he looks stunned, well until I knee him in the groin. Then he just looks hurt.

Instead of letting me go he falls on to me trapping me under his abnormally heated body.

When he finally composes himself -with me still underneath him- he touches my neck and I start figiting until he touches somewhere on my neck. I feel like I'm floating and I look at him confused until I pass out seconds.

xXx

Paul's POV

Awe she looks so cute sleeping. Well passed out. I just want to -

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Seth screamed.

"She was watching you heal. Think that's a good idea? Besides she's _my_ imprint." I answer.

"And that's how you treat your imprint? By knocking her out. Awe aren't you a fucking sweetheart!" Seth yells back.

It took me a minute to realize that he cussed. But when I do I sit there stunned. Seth _never_ cusses, unless he feels so strongly about something.

"Oh for fuck sake, tell me you didn't imprint on her too!"

"What? No. Of course not. But apparently she's a nice enough person to care when someone is hurt. Therefore you had no excusable excuse of why you could do something to a sweet young girl." He rants.

"You have no idea what she's like-" I start to argue.

"And you don't either! You don't even know her name!" He argues back. I look to Sam just to end it all but he's too busy trying to get into Emily's pants to really pay attention.

"Guys! Seth's right. For one, Claire _loves_ her. And when Claire wouldn't let go of her, she thought the worst and wouldn't let go of Claire. She had said that she better come with. She thought I was beating her or something. She cared for a little girl she had known for 2 minutes. She has a heart of gold. Why she ended up with you, I don't know." Quil said but mumbled that last sentence.

"Oh God. She's going to HATE me! Oh God" I mumbled." What is her name?" I ask setting her down on the couch.

"Alicia. But she said to call her -" He is cut off by a muffled song playing. We all look around confused. It plays again. It's some girl singing.

"Girl you make my speakers go boom boom. That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm. You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans. Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be, the best buzz I'm ever gonna find. Hey I'm a little drunk on you and high on summer time. * now guys sings* If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9."

"Wow. That sounds like Alicia. And then someone else." Quil says amused.

"Well someone has to answer it." Seth says.

"I got it -" I say but the phone is taken out of my hand. "Hey!" I argue.

"Um. Well she spilled her story to me. I better answer it" Quil explains. I'm about to argue again when he answers it. Thank God for our super human hearing.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Umm I believe this is my daughters phone so who are you?" A feminine voice says.

"Quil. And you would be?" Questions Quil. "Lucy. Not that matters. Now put Alicia on the phone!"

"I can't do that lucif...Lucy. She kind of passed out. But can I take a message? "  
"Just tell me where she is I will come get her." Lucy says annoyed. I already don't like this woman.

"That might not be I good idea. She _likes_ it here and doesn't want _you_ to know where it is. Tell me where _you_ live and I will drop her off." He answers smiling through the phone.

"Fine. Here." She says starting to list off the address. "I want you to bring her home immediately. Now good bye. And you better hurry. Don't want to piss off a pregnant woman!" She yells into the phone.

"God Alicia was right. She does bring it back to pregnancy. Hate to live with her. Well 'bye guys."

"No you don't. She's _mine_ so I will drop her off" I say smiling while picking her up and taking the address.

AN: Sorry for any errors. And the song belongs to Luke Bryan. Mmm. Luke Bryan... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

**AN: So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. If not well that kinda sucks. I was writing it while playing smurfs. I hope it making sense. It might not. But anyway enjoy. I think I lost everyone with last chapter so a review would be nice, you know tell me your still here, you like it, you hate it, what I'm doing wrong. Anything. But I will not****_ beg_**** for reviews.**

Disclaimer : Guys, I don't own this. All rights go their respected owners. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight much to many's disappointment. I own Alicia and her parents and Jay. But... not the other characters. If I did, well someone would have die when he should have and I would get the damn sexy Paul.

**AN 2: Just going to make this clear: **_italics_** is people thinking. ****_Bold italics_**** is emphasis. (think that's the word. And when there is a 'normal' type of lettering in italics sentence, its also emphasis. Back to the story.**

Alicia's POV.

I wake in my bed. What?! How did I even get in bed? All I remember is that insulting guy and the injured guy. _Oh God. I got to make sure he's okay!_

I dig in my phone to find Emily's number. She said to call any time. I hope that counts for 7 in the morning.

She picks up on the first ring. "Hello? Emily here"

"Hey Em. It's Alicia. The girl from yesterday. I was just wondering if that guy from yesterday is okay. He looked pretty beat up."

"Awe, sweetheart of course he is. Just a scratch." She answers. Last time I seen it, it was definitely not a scratch. And I tell her that.

"You might have just seen things. I guess it doesn't really matter. He's fine and moving around. Actually he's getting wood for the fireplace."

"I... um... guess I should be going. You wouldn't mind if I drop by later? To you know get away from Lucifer?" I ask. _Oh God I hope she says yes._

"You can come by anytime, any day. You are always welcome here." She reassures me.

"Oh thank you Em. I owe you, like, a life time." _Phew. Dodged that bullet.  
_  
We say our good byes and I brace myself for whatever is going to happen downstairs.

xXx

I almost make it out of the house (thanks to my ninja sneaking out skills) after grabbing my swimming bag and wallet until I hear the words I **_really _**hate. **_Especially_** coming from her.

"ALICIA ABIGAIL ELIZABETH! Get your ass back here!" Lucifer yells.

_Damn she found me._ I frown.

"Why yes, Lucy. How can I help you today". I say sickeningly sweet.

"I found your note and it told me nothing of where you are going. Would you like to tell me anything?"

_No._ "Just going for a run. Don't wanna gain weight before prom. Even if that is like 9 months away. But still. And then maybe go swimming. It's actually sunny." I say honestly. _Whoa! I'm being honest? Somebody write this day down in the calendar!  
_  
"Well you could have said 'going for a run' on your note. That would have sufficed. But I guess you can go." Lucy answers rudely. Maybe it wasn't rude but whatever comes out of her mouth becomes rude to me.

"Not like I was asking permission." I mumble.

"What was that young lady?" She says annoyed.

I don't answer her as I leave the house. I am vaguely aware of yelling but as I put the buds of my headphones in, I'm only aware of Josh Ramsay saying that he wants me. And all to himself.

I smile as I jog. Humming to the lyrics.

After a while I feel like someone's watching me. Well I don't doubt it, I'm singing aloud with Joshy and dance-walking. I bet I look attractive now. But when I look to where it feels like someone watching me, I end up looking at the woods.

I slowly start walking towards the woods, something is **_definitely _**off.

To my right I hear a twig snap and a spin. Nothing. As a spin back, I see nothing again. I start to walk in and I faintly hear a growl.

_What the heck was th-._ I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I ran into that invisible spider web. I karate chopped my way back to the beach. _Never going near the woods again!  
_  
As I look back at the woods to say my parting goodbye, never to come back, I see a flash of silver and hear a growl_. Maybe I am delusional?_ So I head back to the beach.

xXx

I decide to go diving since I see no one I can actually swim with.

After my longest dive yet -a full minute- I come up gulping for air and my head spins.

It takes a little while but when I come back down to earth I look around to gather my surrounds. I am further right then my stuff. _Damn._ But it also takes until then to see the big band of bulking guys to my right.

_Damn. Are those the guys from yesterday? Damn. Well sure looks like it. How many guys look like that?_ I think. _Ah crap they see me! Run! Or swim._ I mentally scream.

Fastest way for me to run, is to dive. So that's what I do. I dive until I see the rock. Of course I was too late. Everything was going dark and cold. Ice cold. _Hee hee. Ice ice baby!_ I mentally giggle as I drift off singing _Ice Ice Baby.  
_  
xXx

Paul's POV.

I phase as quickly as possible and then start running. I don't care if I'm in my birthday suit; my imprint is in God damn trouble. I can feel it.

I run on to the beach, hearing gasps. I run to her bag and look out. _Where is she?!_ I pull on my shorts as I look around.

I find the guys and they're waving me over. _I can't help you guys,_ I mentally yell. Of course they can't hear me. So I wave back. No intention of going over until I see the trouble sign and then the imprint sign. Either my imprint is in trouble or someone's else's, which I have a duty to help anyway.

I pick up Alicia's bag and run over.

"Guys! What the fuck do you want?" I yell. _Well oops kids. Cover your ears.  
_  
"Alicia was just over there and saw us and dived. She hasn't come up yet." Quil yells back.

I only hear the first bit clearly because I dive into the water and swim to where Seth is looking around.

"Where the fuck is she, Pup?" I yell. She's not dead I can feel that, but she's hurt.

"Paul! Just fucking dive! I can't." He yells back. I don't bother to ask why I just do.

When I finally find her - a heart breaking 30 seconds later- she is smiling_. What's with this girl and smiling? Maybe she is supposed to be mine._ _Focus Lahote! Get the girl!  
_  
I come up once more - to Seth yelling- for air and dive back. I pull and she doesn't move. What does she weigh? I pull again and realize that her foot is stuck. And bleeding! _Oh jeezus!  
_  
_How can you even do that? Illogical_! Anyway I move the rock and bring her to the surface. She's still breathing but not well. Shit. _Maybe I should probably take her to Emily's. Or the hospital. But she could die getting there. Emily's it is!  
_  
I come running out of the water with a drenched body and a teenage boy chasing after me, yeah that didn't turn heads.

Once in the safety of the woods I tell Seth, "The fastest way to Em's is in wolf form. When I phase I want you to put her on my back. Make sure she won't fall off either or you will be to blame too!"

I quickly run off and phase when I come back Seth puts her on my back and I start running.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ Quil asks.

_'Not sure. But I do know Em will. And she'll know what to do. Plus it's quicker than the hospital. Think she broke her foot. Do you think we'd be able to get Dr. Fang down her quick enough?'_ I think worriedly.

_'I'll call him now. Meet you at Sam's?'_ Quil thinks.

_'Yeah. I'm not leaving her until she wakes. So I should be there.'_ I think back.

He phases back and my imprints heart beat starts to falter. She must have lost a lot of blood.

So instead of running to Emily's place, I book it. She is not going to die on my watch. Well I hope.

**AN: So guys that was my failed attempt to leave it at a cliff-hanger ... as you can tell it didn't work to well. Sorry if it doesn't make sense or if anyone's OOC. I tried? Anyway. Until next time. :) P.s. Sorry for any errors. Remember I would like a review so I'm not confused on why everyone suddenly dropped this story? it would be help full but I won't make you…**


	5. Not Abandoned

So I have not abandoned this story I have just put it on the back burner because I have another idea and I only have one review so I decided you guys probably think its crap so I have been rewriting it and have had writers block. But I will soon be putting up the new one soon. Sooo…. This story is on hold. I have 2 chapters rewritten. One the other story I have four.


End file.
